The Thrill of the Chase
by xox Moony xox
Summary: What does happen after a Quidditch match? A lot more than expected when Malfoy drags Ginny off into an empty corridor! Just a little short story I had an idea for. DG.


Disclaimer: Nothing's mine it all belongs to the lovely Joanne Rowling, bow down, and bow down again. But I may stop bowing down if she doesn't get book five out soon, rumour now it's out August 2003 *groan* so unfair…

A/N: Just a little Quidditch tale I felt like doing (oh how I like my Quidditch), we all know how I like to take breaks from other things (I get bored okay)… well it's pretty short, but sweet in a strange sense of the word, and we all get to imagine Draco in his Quidditch gear *grin*. I'd say it's set in Harry and Co.'s 6th year, so that'd make it Ginny's 5th year, just so you know. Anyway… enjoy!

~ * ~

**The Thrill of the Chase**

**_By QueenC_**
    
    _It's the first time I ever felt this lonely_

_I wish someone could cure this pain_

_~ Too Much To Ask, Avril Lavigne_

Three posts on either side of the field, towering high above the lush green grass. Fourteen players, whizzing around on fourteen broomsticks. Seven players dressed in green and silver. Seven players in gold and red. Six Chasers tossing the Quaffle back and forth. Four beaters armed with four bats keeping the two Bludgers away. Two keepers guarding the six posts. Two seekers riding the rush or air. And one very special ball, glittering gold in the sunlight, the Snitch.

One this particular day the Quidditch pitch was swarming with students all excited about the game. The amazing weather only added the vitality going around. Everyone was grinning brightly, jumping up and down, and waving scarves and flags. There was just something about mid November games that got everyone excited. Even the professors seemed enthused. Professor McGonagall was stood up in the stands shouting at the top of her lungs as one of the burly Slytherin Chasers almost knocked a fifth year Gryffindor Chaser off their broom.

The Gryffindor Chaser was Ginny Weasley. Miss Weasley the redheaded, hot-tempered fifth year had been assigned to the team just last year and this was her sixth game. The Slytherins were always the worst, last match she almost ended up landing on her face in the dirt thanks to an undercut by Malfoy in his chase for the Snitch. Amazingly after the match said Slytherin had whispered an apology to her in passing. It had made her a lot less nervous about this match though.

Circling the pitch once she waved her arms a little, to signal that she was open, and then sure enough a moment later the Quaffle came flying into her outstretched arms. She tucked it under her right arm and set off flying towards the three posts being guarded by the Slytherin Keeper. Her heart began to race; it always did when she knew she was near scoring. Then out of nowhere she felt a gush of wind whistle past her ear and there was a flash of green next to her. Ginny glanced to her left and her eyes locked with Malfoy's, who was grinning at her slyly.

'_What?' snapped Ginny, tearing her eyes away again and dipping down a few feet on her broom to avoid a Bludger. Malfoy followed suit and she felt her temper rise. Rolling her eyes she chose to ignore him, he'd only be doing it to wind her up; he always did things like that. __Okay Gin, concentrate on getting the Quaffle into the goal, she told herself un-tucking it from her arm and taking a long shot._

There was a collective gasp from the crowd which soon turned into a cheer from three quarters of the crowd as the Quaffle sailed through one of the posts. The Slytherin Keeper gave a grunt of displeasure and scowled in her direction; she just raised an eyebrow and blew a kiss at him. Malfoy actually laughed from beside her, and then gave her a sidelong glance before taking off after a little sparkle of gold about ten feet above them.

The Golden Snitch.

Ginny watched as the Slytherin Seeker continued to gather speed as he soared upwards, a few seconds later Harry smashed into him from the side. The race was on. For the next minute all anyone could see was a blur of green and red as they wove in and around each other, always trying to be the one in the lead. Holding her breath Ginny swooped upward a little and cast a glance over to Simon Harris who was aiming at one of the goal posts, Quaffle in hand. She didn't get chance to see if he scored her attention was quickly brought back to the battling Seekers as Harry nearly fell off his broom, that happened _way too much._

She gripped the handle of her broom as Harry reached his hand out towards the Snitch; he'd regained his balance very quickly. Harry's hand closed around the tiny flying metal ball and he pulled it towards him. The game was over. And they'd won.

A grin spread across Ginny's face and she swooped down on her broom coming to a bumpy landing. She threw it down onto the ground and raced over towards Harry as he landed. The Boy Who Lived was wide-eyed and breathing heavily as he passed the Snitch over to Madame Hooch, and then practically collapsed onto the grass as the team swamped him in a group hug. Ginny hung back and waited until they drew back, and then she stepped up to him slowly and threw her arms around his neck. Harry held her back in return.

'That was brilliant Harry,' she whispered against the fabric of his Quidditch robes, 'I almost thought for a minute you were going to fall off your broom.'

Harry pulled back from the hug, and held her back at arms length. 'I almost did,' he told her quickly. She was about to step closer for another hug but Harry stepped away and was running across the Quidditch pitch towards Ron and Hermione.

Closing her eyes Ginny sighed and then wrapped her arms around herself uncomfortably. 'Yeah, glad you're okay Harry,' she muttered absently. Why did he always ignore her? Why were Ron and Hermione always so much more important? She'd thought at least now she was on the Quidditch team she'd be able to spend more time with him, but no such luck. Her heart sunk a little and the redhead sulked all the way back towards the changing rooms, she was ready for a good long hot shower. Not that she'd get one with all the guys on her team running around. It usually led to a slap on the bum with a towel from Simon, he was like that.

Pushing the door to the Gryffindor changing room open she was interrupted by a set of hands grasping hold of her wrist and pulling her down a corridor. She stumbled slightly and fell face first into the person, the first thing she noticed was that her face was pressed against green fabric. Gradually she gathered some courage and looked up slowly and at the face of Draco Malfoy. He was staring down at her.

'If you're quite done falling over my feet Weasley, I wanted a word,' said Malfoy with a sneer.

Ginny backed away and crossed her arms defensively. 'Word about _what? I already had enough with you practically flying up my backside during the match! It's not funny.'_

His eyes glittered and Malfoy smirked at her, and then crossed his own arms to mimic her. 'As much as I'd love to talk about your arse… _Ginny-' he paused after saying her name and flinched a little, only slightly though his sneer was firmly back in place a second later, and he continued. 'And what a lovely arse it is to, that wasn't the point to this.'_

She stared at him blankly a moment, had he just said she had a nice arse? Blinking she shuffled on her feet. 'So what _do you want to talk about?' she demanded, tucking her long red hair behind her ears. 'I don't have all day.'_

'Well I _do, so you'll listen,' said Malfoy, defiantly. His eyes flared and he stepped towards her, Ginny backed up and her back collided with the cold and damp wall. She whimpered quietly as Malfoy brought his hands to rest on either side of her head. That was it, she was trapped. 'What's it like to be a girl playing Quidditch, and being surrounded by six guys 24/7?'_

Raising an eyebrow she cleared her throat, and then whispered, 'It's lonely.'

'It's lonely how?' he retorted, leaning in closer to her.

'It just is,' Ginny muttered, finding herself trying to escape through the wall. She could feel every bump and jagged piece of the brick against her back. How could he make her feel so intimidated? He always made her want to run away.

Malfoy didn't seem to want to let up either; he arched an eyebrow in her direction and took a steady deep breath. 'Suppose it doesn't help that Potter ignores you, he doesn't even know you're alive does he? You throw yourself at him and he doesn't even bat an eyelid. All you want is to be noticed right?' Ginny nodded weakly and closed her eyes. 'Well I noticed you,' finished Malfoy, 'I notice you every day. You're this little redheaded vixen that runs around, giggling stupidly and drooling over Potter all the time. You could do so much better.'

Breathing in deeply Ginny bit her lip and then slowly opened her eyes again. 'Better how?'

He didn't answer her, he simply leant in until their noses brushed and then pressed his lips against hers, and crushed her body against the wall. Ginny's world spun into overdrive. Malfoy was kissing her, and he was kissing her without her consent. The problem was she was letting him do it. _Think Ginny think, her mind whispered to her, and she shoved him away from her._

The small redhead put her hand to her mouth and her eyes widened a little. 'What are you _doing?'_

'I think it's obvious, unless you really _are that thick, Weasley,' he said, as he ran a hand through her hair. Ginny inwardly cringed and tried to take a step to her left, Malfoy put his hands up again blocking her escape route._

'_No!' Ginny declared. 'I __don't understand what's happening here! Tell me!' Again no answer, he just raised his eyebrow as he traced the outline of her jaw carefully with his hand. Holding a breath Ginny's eyes fluttered closed. 'One more move and I could have you up—'_

'That was the idea,' Malfoy growled, cutting her off, and then kissing her again. She put her hands up against his chest and tried to push him away, it had no effect, he only moved his hands down to her shoulders and pinned her against the wall. She felt her body stiffen as he traced his hands down her sides slowly, and leaving them to rest gently on her hips. Malfoy and being gentle just didn't seem to mix in Ginny's head, but there he was being gentle with her. She tried to pull back but ended up banging her head against the wall.

A moment later Malfoy stepped back from her raising an eyebrow curiously and then he sighed. 'Fine, _go… I knew this wasn't worth it.'_

Ginny blinked then side-stepped away from him, starting down the hallway and back towards the Gryffindor changing room. What had just happened? Had Malfoy expected her to kiss him back? Because he should know that would _never happen. Then again, why was she having this sudden urge to run back to him, and for once do the kissing bit herself? __What are you thinking? She asked herself quickly, shivering at the thought._

But the way it was niggling at her was getting annoying. Ginny looked over her shoulder and at Malfoy, he was leaning against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. There was a slight air of innocence about him just then. Biting her lip, knowing she'd regret it, she spun on her heel and stalked back to him. Malfoy looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but she didn't give him chance, instead kissed him softly. She lost herself into the moment, and for an instant forgot where she was.

Eventually Ginny pulled back, and put her fingers to her lips, before muttering, 'Everything's worth something, you just need to try harder.' She swallowed hard, feeling nerves, and then ran away up the corridor shouting over her shoulder. 'Look forward to this next match!'

~ * ~

More A/N: And that I'm afraid is all you are getting, it's a one off, and it is to stay that way. Anyhow, let me know what you thought with a little **REVIEW!**


End file.
